Let Your Heart Beat Here
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Four months after Robert's departure everyone is doing their best to rebuild the firm's reputation but when a lucrative client forcefully sets his sights on Donna she finds herself stuck between a rock and hard place. (Darvey established)
1. Chapter 1

**Let Your Heart Beat Here**

**Pairing:** Angst/ Romance/ Darvey established

**Summary:** Four months after Robert's departure everyone is doing their best to rebuild the firms reputation but when a lucrative client forcefully sets his sights on Donna she finds herself stuck between a rock and hard place. (Darvey established)

**Spoilers:** Loose spoilers for the end of season 8.

**AN:** I know, I shouldn't be starting anything new when I have so many unfinished stories! But this is going to be four chapters max. It was only meant to be a one-shot but it got away from me :P

**Warnings:** There is a chapter that deals with an unwanted sexual advance. Nothing graphic but it does contain some violence so I may up the rating for that one.

* * *

O••••O••••O

Donna loses herself in the hum of the copier, her thoughts drifting as the paper spits into the tray with an uneven jerk every few prints. The machine is weathered and needs replacing but since Robert's departure, in the midst of all the recent changes, her knack for fixing it has helped lessen her guilt. She's largely responsible for everything that happened and she wishes several things had played out differently but not _everything_ went to shit and the memory of Harvey appearing at her door tempts a loose smile.

In moments like this, safe in her own sanctuary of solitude, she's always a little too quick to blush thinking about him. They're far from perfect and still discovering things old and new about each other but it's as close to perfect as she needs it to be; everything she didn't realize she was missing with Thomas.

Her hand stalls over the copier and she breathes out a regretful sigh.

All she'd been trying to do was protect him but not every good intention has a favorable outcome; a fact she's reminded of when the smell of over-priced cologne wafts heavily into the room. She'd deliberately made herself scarce not wanting to run into to Harvey's three o'clock but hadn't counted on the man's arrogance leading him to seek her out. An underestimation of his character on her part. If history has taught her anything it's that Christian Sutter has no moral standing when it comes to brazen and unwanted advances. He's a misogynistic asshole who thinks it's okay to objectify women and she tenses as his gaze bores a hole in-between her shoulder blades.

"This isn't the conference room Mr. Sutter-" her tone falls deliberately short of polite, "and you're running fifteen minutes late."

Christian tames his jet-black hair with a wayward hand, smirking at her know it all attitude. It's a little too high and mighty coming from a secretary who probably fucked her way to the top and he pulls the door closed in a swift motion not missing a beat. "I'm fashionably late and it's what people expect from a man of my stature."

His voice crawls beneath her skin but she keeps her focus on the copier canceling the current job, calm fingers gliding over the pieces of paper in the tray. She doesn't believe he would actually try anything, not with so many people on the other side of very thin walls, but she still jumps when he appears blocking her way out.

"Excuse me." She stands defiantly in front of him trying to ignore the hungry roam of his eyes raking down her body.

"I'm sure you can spare me a few minutes..." he tuts at her, the old saying time is money irrelevant compared to his multi-million dollar fortune. If he wanted to he could buy time and keep it stored away in jars for a rainy day. He has wealth in spades but what he really craves is dominance. Having people eagerly cave to his demands like the great Harvey fucking Specter; a powerful man reduced to nothing more than billables and money. It's pathetic but amusing so he indulges it but what he can't stand is a lack of respect and he reaches out snatching the copies from her hand. "Perhaps you could _personally_ reassure me that my time here is in fact valued."

His hot sickly breath makes her want to recoil and she feels like a rodent trapped in a game of cat and mouse. He knows the firm is in trouble and is praying on their financial desperation but no account is worth what he's suggesting and she doesn't waver shooting him an icy glare. "That's _never_ going to happen."

There's more poised on her tongue but it doesn't breach her lips and his expression breaks with an amused chuckle. She might have the balls to stand up to him behind closed doors but he's the one paying her bosses salaries and he hands over the papers casually moving aside. "Well if that's how you feel, after you... I insist."

She takes the out quick to put as much distance between them as possible but his long legs keep a steady pace behind her and as soon as she opens the door his arm reaches over slamming it shut again. She immediately stills, bile churning in her throat as he shamelessly presses against her but before she can muster a protest his mouth is at her ear teasing her with a threatening warning. "You have a price-tag just like everyone else in this building Miss Paulsen... don't forget that."

A spark of anger jolts through her and for a split second she doesn't give a damn about keeping his account, ripping the handle back to place them in full view of everyone else but he's already stepped back and her breath comes out hard and fast as she collects herself refusing to give him the satisfaction of making a scene. Instead she stalks toward her office forcing a smile as Gretchen meanders into her path with a questioning look. She shakes her head indicating _not now_, and digs her nails into her palm as her heels drive her forward.

_Fuck_ Sutter.

She has something he doesn't; integrity and he can go to hell but there's no way she's letting him drag the firm down too. She's _Donna _and if he doesn't back off he's going to learn exactly what it means to be a name and a title all in one.

O••••O••••O

Harvey's buried in work when his door opens, the movement swinging a shadow through the dusk light filtering into his office. He'd missed the time passing by having had a shit of day playing pony to Christian goddamn Sutter but his expression softens as a manila folder lands open on his desk- the mere presence of his girlfriend easing the tension budding behind his temples. He doesn't waste any time scrawling his name across the dotted line and signing off on the business side of things so he can put the arrogant prick out of his mind.

"Thanks_._" He closes the cover over the documents and hands them back to Donna with a grateful sigh, "I didn't need that dragging out any longer than it had to."

"Guy's a jerk." She offers with a shrug, sharing the sentiment and rearranging the pages so his signature's at the back. The sooner it's put to bed the happier they'll all be, herself especially.

The comment isn't surprising but the lack of follow-up lifts his attention from the open laptop. There's a distracted look on her face which is somewhat puzzling. Not that he would normally call himself insightful but thirteen years working together and four months sharing the same bed has started to hone his senses. There's something off and he takes in her tense expression with a small frown. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." The response is clipped and she tucks the folder under her arm meeting his curious gaze. There was a time he wouldn't have picked up on her hesitation but he's become a lot more invested in trying to figure out her needs recently and she's grateful but the situation with Sutter isn't something she wants to advertise. Not until she figures out how to handle it for herself first. "It's nothing." She tries to smooth over his confusion with a smile, "long day, that's all."

Bullshit. He can tell the platitude is being forced and sinks back in his chair debating whether to call her out or leave it until she's ready to talk. He trusts her to come around on her own but they also agreed their lives are so entwined they can't afford to keep secrets and he hooks up an eyebrow testing the waters.

She reads the look and there's room in his silence to let it drop but the concern nestled in his gaze urges her to be honest. He's right, even without saying it out loud. They don't keep things from each other and she swallows, strangely nervous as she stumbles over how to tell him what happened. "Sutter... walked in on me in the file room. That's why he was late for your meeting."

He nods slowly, shoulders tensing in response to her hesitation. There's obviously more to the story and he tries to keep from jumping to worst case scenarios as he prompts her to keep going. "When you say walked in-"

"I mean he came in, shut the door and basically propositioned me." She recounts what happened, not sugarcoating it but not intending to play the victim either. It was an unpleasant encounter but that's all and she keeps the details deliberately vague so he won't overreact. "Nothing happened and I handled it but like I said, the guys a jerk."

The brush off along with her hasty 'nothing happened' isn't exactly reassuring. She's acting like he's her lawyer or boss, not the man she takes home every night, and he casts a quick glance out the door as he pushes up from his seat. They decided to keep things professional at work but this is different, he's worried about her and steps in closer keeping his voice low. "_Donna_..." he takes a deep breathe holding her gaze, "if Sutter did _anything-_"

"He didn't." A flash of being pressed against the door fires a spark of guilt but admitting things turned physical will only be blown out of context. They need to be level headed, consider the firms best interests first, and she rests her fingers lightly against his arm reassuringly. "You know as well as I do we need his account."

Fuck the money. That's the first thought that springs to his mind but there's an undertone to her soft expression. She's asking him to trust her and his jaw stiffens though he can't bring himself to argue. They're a team and he might not like it but there are going to be times they have to tow the line in their personal lives. Still, that doesn't mean he's going to sit idly by and do nothing about one of his staff members being harassed. "I'll organize the next meeting offsite." He dredges up the the reluctant compromise, "I know you handled it... but I don't want him near you if it's avoidable."

The protective edge is sweet and wraps around the stupidity of her nearly keeping what happened off his radar. Their trust in each other is one of the reasons why they work and if this was one of the first real hurdles in their relationship then as far as she's concerned they've cleared it with relative ease. "I can live with that."

Her loose smile relaxes him despite the unease still knotted in his chest. He hates the idea of her having to fend off an asshole like Sutter but also knows no matter how much he wants to protect her she's capable of taking care of herself too. It's just another thing he admires about her and he places a chaste kiss to her temple, pulling back when he catches a sudden movement behind her.

It's Alex- no doubt with another crisis looming on the horizon and his hand falls back to straighten his suit as he sits down. Sometimes he worries he and Donna are getting a little too good at separating their working and personal lives but it's an adjustment he knows they'll figure out.

They're in this for the long haul and he's never been more sure of anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **This chapter contains scenes of violence and unwanted sexual advances.

* * *

O••••O••••O

It's nearly a month before either of them bring up the name Christian Sutter again and when Harvey does it's because they're both on the couch at home with a glass of wine to soften the awkwardness. Not that she's worried. She's had weeks to put the incident behind her plus Louis mentioned in passing the meeting would be taking place at a restaurant- Harvey's suggestion, and she's more than grateful. The only reason she hasn't brought it up yet is because she wanted to let it happen organically. Now that it's out in the open she's relieved and curls her feet beneath her on the couch, placing her Merlot on the tinted coffee table with a light smile. "It's okay Harvey, I know."

He nods slowly, not surprised she's already heard the news. Even though he'd been selective about his reasons to wine and dine Sutter the man is a renowned focal talking point in the office largely because he's disliked but also because of his revenue which has become an unfortunate sticking point. "I wanted you to hear it from me."

"I am." She points out gently, trying to ease the guilt twisted in his expression. None of this is his fault. They both agreed to let things play out and there's no reason he should be worried especially when he's just doing his job. "He's a client which means you're obligated to meet with him."

"And you're my girlfriend which means I'm _obligated_ to serve him with a right hook." He muffles the comment with a large sip of wine only half joking. He didn't press her for details at the time deciding maybe it was better for his sanity if he didn't know but now he's being forced to see the man again he isn't so sure it was the right call. "Refill?"

He lifts the empty glass off the table before she can answer, pushing up and moving across to the breakfast bar. She can read the tension between his shoulders as he opens the bottle and when he comes back she takes the glass cupping it between her hands as he drops down again. "You want to know what happened."

It isn't a question and he scrubs the side of his jaw still not sure if he does. If nothing else she shouldn't feel pressured into talking about it and he glances across shaking his head. "You don't have _to_-"

"It's okay." She cuts off his concern swirling the wine in her glass with a small sigh. It's not something she wants to delve into too deeply but he's gone out on a limb keeping Sutter at a distance. It's only fair he hears her side of the story. "He asked if I could _personally_ reassure him his time is valuable and when I told him that was never going to happen... he said I had a price-tag just like everybody else and not to forget it." She swallows the recount with a sip of alcohol watching Harvey's gaze hesitantly drop to his hands.

"He didn't touch you." The a statement revisits his fear from the day he learned about the inappropriate behavior and even though she claimed he didn't try anything he needs her to say it again. Only she doesn't. Her silence smothers the room and his head snaps up, something tightening in his chest. "_Donna?_"

There's a warning to his tone and she winces setting down her glass. He hadn't outright asked the first time around but to deny it now would be a lie and she steels herself exhaling the truth, "he bailed me against the door... but I pushed him off and walked out, that's all. He wasn't going to try anything else."

Like _hell_ he wasnt. The response barks in his head and it takes all his resolve not voice the frustration out loud. He's not angry at her. A little pissed she omitted the detail but she was just trying to protect the firm and he's more livid that the asshole threatened her. He's honestly not sure he can trust himself to meet with the man and his glass lands on the table with a wobbly clink. "We can manage without him."

It's a valiant statement but they can't and she slides across resting her hand at the crook of his elbow. They took too much of a hit losing Robert and they're still picking up the pieces. Rocking the boat now would sink them. "Harvey, look at me." She waits for him to turn, her expression softening at the concern buried beneath his anger. She's touched that he cares so much but he has one of the best poker faces she's ever seen, all he needs to do is focus on the bigger picture. "Sutter's a creep but we already decided this needs to happen... and when the firm's in a more stable position if you want to beat the shit out of him I promise I won't stop you."

He smirks at the candid compromise, not sure if it's the trace of humor or the light touch of her fingertips that has him relaxing. He's never going to be comfortable keeping Sutter on as a client but the man's already caused enough problems for them at work they don't need him come in and creating more when they're at home. "So..." he asks with a loose shrug, "no dueling then?"

"No dueling." Her mouth curves in a smile, her eyebrow lifting as her hand smooths over his sweater. "You _have_ me, remember?"

There's no possible way he could forget and he pushes aside his hesitation letting slack arms seek and draw her into his lap. She moves effortlessly and he steals her lips as she straddles him, his thumbs keeping a steady grip on her hips as she deepens the kiss.

She's right.

He has her and everything else he could possibly want; and no matter what it takes, he fully intends to keep it that way.

* * *

O••••O••••O

The wine and dine with Sutter takes place as planned and Harvey reports back that there were no problems- the scotch on his breath contradicting the reassurance but she never gets around to asking for more details. If anything had happened Louis would have mentioned it and the office keeps running seamlessly with no sign of any storms on the horizon.

Rumors still linger in the press but for the most part things fall back into a semi-normal state. Even Robert reaches out showing there's no bad blood and updating them all with pictures of the newest addition to the Zane-Ross clan; Alexandra Rose. She's already scheduled a weekend for her and Harvey to go visit Mike, Rachel and the baby- sending them a ridiculously large balloon bouquet to tide things over in the meantime.

It finally feels like they can all stop and take a breath again.

Which is why she doesn't question it when the floor is unusually empty late one evening following a relatively slow afternoon. Alex had mentioned an anniversary surprise for Rosalie, Samantha is still in Chicago and Harvey left to see a client about ten minutes before Louis rushed out to take care of something. The calm feels a lot like it used to in the beginning before their office became a revolving door for drama and she folds down her laptop deciding she's owed a night off.

The rest of her work can wait till morning and a smile turns her lips as she slips back into her nude pumps, dropping her phone and lipstick inside her bag. In the old days she'd have grabbed Rachel and the pair would have gone for drinks but now her best friend is a radiant, glowing mother and _she's_-

Confused.

The word flashes in her mind replacing her train of thought as a figure appears outside her office. It takes her a moment to realize the suited silhouette belongs to Christian Sutter and she stills, her throat going dry as he meets her gaze through the glass window. There's no god-given reason she can think of for him to be in the building and panic crawls beneath her skin as he pushes on the door, letting it swing closed behind him.

"Mr. Sutter..." she swallows a nervous hitch, standing up to steady her voice, "I wasn't aware you had an appointment."

He gives a loose shrug dragging his phone out and unlocking the security screen. "Well if you _did_ the confidentiality clause I have with your firm wouldn't be very effective now would it." He hooks an eyebrow up bemused by the lack of understanding in her tightly drawn features. Of course he would have to spell it out for her, she _is_ just glorified secretary after all. "If I believe there's misconduct between my lawyers, legally they can't share details with each other until the matter's resolved. Which is why I'm meeting with them both right now... separate restaurants obviously." He scrolls through to his voicemail putting the messages on speaker for her to hear.

_"Mr Sutter it's Louis Litt. Your secretary confirmed we had a reservation. I'm here and I'd appreciate you calling me back." _

**_*beep*_**

_"Sutter, it's Harvey. Where the goddamn hell are you? Actually, you know what... I don't give a damn. Be here in ten or we're done."_

He lowers his arm slipping the phone back into his pocket with a chuckle. "I sent him to the Italian place, you think he'd be a little less pissed about it. Or is it Louis who likes Fiorentina Steak?"

He steers toward her and she and takes a hesitant step back, her eyes darting over his shoulder. He may have orchestrated Louis and Harvey out of the building but there are still people working late, the cleaning staff and security- all she has to do is stall him until somebody walks by. "If you came all this way just to reschedule-"

"Don't play dumb." He snaps, wrapping his hand around the edge of her desk. He was more than happy to keep their flirtatious little charade running behind the scenes but his last meeting- being shafted to a darkened corner, Specter feeding him forced platitudes all night then conveniently being too busy to take his calls the next day. He's not an idiot. She opened her goddamn mouth and if she wants attention he's going to give it her. "You like pulling strings, don't you? Think you can walk around leading men on without any consequences. Well where I'm from that just makes you a common whore."

She flinches as the word spits from his mouth, fear coiling in her throat as he pushes forward and she back-tracks around her chair lifting her palms. "Christian, _please_." He stalls at the obstacle and her fingers fan unsteadily across the soft leather. "If I did something to imply there was more going on, then I'm truly sorry."

Like _hell_ she is. She didn't do a damn thing. He's clearly a delusional sociopath but he's also twice the size of her and she breathes in calmly through her nose trying to get the situation under control. "You're right... it was my fault but maybe I could make it up to you. We could go out to dinner, talk properly."

He sneers at the suggestion, a bitter laugh winding its way out. Women never just say what they mean. Everything is a manipulation, a power-play to see who they can screw over and he swings the chair out of his way catching her wrist with a bruising grip.

"I know _exactly_ what you want."

She chokes out a cry as he shoves her roughly, his mouth hungrily attacking her neck and she tries to push him off but his fingers dig in deeper making her whimper in pain. He's like a steamroller crushing her, groping anywhere that's exposed and she screws her eyes shut mustering her strength and bringing her knee up hard between his legs.

He lets go and she tries to slip around his viscous swearing but he's quicker landing a slap across her face that sends her staggering into the display unit. Several items crash to the floor and she's dazed when he grabs her again, the room tilting with a violent spin as he rips open the split in her dress forcing her back. She claws at him, fighting the urge to be sick as his teeth sink into her shoulder and she's on the verge of screaming when he's suddenly yanked violently off her and sent hurtling into her round table. The glass smashes with his weight and there's barely a second between Louis hauling him back up and landing a punch square across his jaw, the sound reverberating and muffling into a commotion as the Managing Partner drags him out her office.

It hits her at once, the air thinning like she's trying to breath underwater and it takes several attempts before she's able to calm down enough to think. She should never have underestimated Sutter and what he was capable of. The firm's going to lose everything _again_, because of another decision she made and the panic rolls through harder making her entire body tremble.

What if they can't rebuild this time?

Or worse, if she doesn't have the strength left to try.


	3. Chapter 3

"Donna... _Donna_?"

She snaps her gaze to Louis, not sure how long he's been hovering but judging by the concern wound in his expression and the absence of Sutter it's been a while. "Fi...ne_-_" the assurance falls hoarsely from her mouth and she coughs clearing her throat, "I'm fine Louis."

He gapes but can't find the right words to tell her she isn't. She hasn't moved an inch since he hauled Sutter down to security and he takes in the trickle of blood at her temple, his own nerves frayed as he rolls over the desk chair motioning for her to sit. She does, albeit shakily, and he kneels down beside her trying to sound reassuring. "The police are on their way. That asshole's going to rot in a cell for what he did."

She turns over the promise almost numb to what he's saying as confusion clouds her shock. He shouldn't be here and she tries to focus on that rather than the what ifs spinning through her head. "You came back."

He nods, thanking god he did but if it wasn't for Harvey he probably wouldn't have. The man broke confidentiality to tell him Sutter didn't show up for a meeting and they quickly realized they were being played. He'd just never imagined Sutter's motivations would be so sinister. "Harvey called me. He's on his way but I should probably-"

"Don't." She closes her eyes, hit by a wall of emotion at the mention of Harvey's name. She can't stomach the thought of him seeing her like this and if he finds out and loses it halfway across town, he could wind up in an accident or worse.

"Louis please, you _can't_-"

Her breath hitches in a panic and he gets it. Harvey's anger isn't always rational and this goes passed something anyone could prepare for but the man shouldn't have to walk in blind. "_Donna_..." he hesitates, watching the color drain from her face. She looks like she's having a panic attack and he spins his hand trying to get her to calm down. "Donna listen to me... I won't call him but you need to breathe."

She follows his exaggerated arm movements sinking down to get a handle on the adrenaline battering through her. She thought she could do it; act like nothing happened but just the thought of Sutter turns her insides and she reaches for the nearest thing, heaving dryly into the bin under her desk. Louis moves his palm to her back waiting until she's finished before taking the basket out of her grasp and she flushes with embarrassment trying to find her voice. Harvey was right. She should have spoken out. Maybe they could have stopped the situation from escalating or found another way to protect the firm, something that the newspapers wouldn't be able to get a hold of. "I'm so sorry Louis-" she shakes her head, wincing at the unraveling thoughts, "this is all my fault."

The guilt wrapped around the apology breaks something inside him and he curls his first shaking out his anger. There's no way in hell he's going to let her sit there and blame herself for what Sutter did. "Hey_..." _he keeps his tone gentle but firm, "this was not your fault and don't ever say that it was, okay?"

She nods, wiping a weak sniffle and he feels so out of his depth he isn't sure what to do or say next. He's not the person she needs right now and he fumbles pushing up from the ground. "I'll be... water, right back."

He goes straight the partners kitchen, pulling out his phone and it takes two rings before Harvey answers- snapping something about traffic. It's enough to make him hesitate but he manages to force out what happened, feeling just as inadequate with Harvey as he did with Donna. He's never been good in a crisis, always fueled by his emotions, but Lipschitz is in the back of his head guiding him through what to do.

When the police arrive- asking him to leave so Donna can give her statement, he wants to tell them it's not a fucking collaboration. The prick clearly assaulted her but he channels his calm putting the helplessness to better use. He waits in the lobby and when Harvey arrives, face flushed with anger and his body rigid Louis squares himself against the approach.

"Where is she!?"

He tries not to flinch at the demanding snap, falling inline with the man's fast pace. It's understandable he's upset but storming in won't help Donna and he finds his voice trying to keep up. "With the police. Harvey... you need to calm down."

Like _hell_ he does. It took forty-eight minutes for Ray to get him through the heavy traffic, nearly an hour imagining every worst case scenario possible and he's not just livid he's terrified but he doesn't _do_ scared. He does pissed off and knows exactly where to direct his anger. "Sutter?"

"They arrested him, he's been taken into custody." It's not a lie but if it was Louis wouldn't feel guilty about it, stepping in front of the access panel at the lift. There's nothing he wouldn't do to protect Donna even if that means wearing Harvey's right hook himself. "You need to stop."

"And you need to get out of my _fucking _way-" he fires back, his voice raising several octaves as he flexes his fist.

Louis doesn't flinch, standing his ground with a sharp intake of breath. "Not until you hear what I'm saying." He's been dealing with everything and he'd do it a hundred times over, whatever he has to and that includes selling Harvey the hard truth. "She's Donna. She's going to say she's fine because she's more goddamn worried about you than she is herself. So you need to calm down because she needs people who can handle this."

The comment is a slap in the face and Harvey spins half-hardheartedly on his heel, choking on the fact Louis is right. This isn't about him and he screws his eyes shut uncurling his hand and sweeping it over his face. He needs to get his shit together and he turns back with a fast nod. "I'm good." He _isn't_ but Louis must read a change in his expression because the man steps aside and he hits the button calling the elevator. Honestly, he's grateful to Louis and for more than just him being here. There a few people who can talk down his anger, the Mike Ross's of the world few and hard to come by, but he can't bring himself to voice the gratitude. It lodges tightly in his throat as the doors ping open and they wordlessly steps inside, the silence strained as the four walls start to close in on him. He could have prevented this. If he'd just put his foot down about firing Sutter then none of this would be happening.

He pulls at his tie and Louis winces at the sharp movement, the man's guilt palpable in the small space and he knots his brows in response not thinking twice about opening his mouth. "You knew didn't you." It's all falls into place with a jarring jolt; why they met with Sutter offsite, the mood Harvey was in that night, how he's reacting now- but it isn't meant as an accusation. Whatever happened Harvey would _never_ put Donna in danger. He'd bet his life on that and he back-tracks quickly, feeling like a piece of shit for even asking. "Harvey... this wan't your fault."

He nods, not because he believes it but because it's the only way he can find to communicate. Whatever he thinks, now isn't the right time to be wearing the blame and when the doors peel open he rushes out heading straight to her office bypassing the exiting police. She glances up from the couch looking harrowed but wearing a fragile smile and his feet kick forward leading him across to her.

"You okay?" He drops, taking in her pale features and the bruise forming across her cheek. There's blood mattered against her temple and he lifts his hand, gently moving her hair to inspect the cut.

She winces but manages a nod as his gaze roams the rest of her body, and she pulls down on her dress embarrassed by the state she's in.

He catches the timid reaction and it threatens his composure but he steadies himself with a slow breath. She shouldn't feel self-conscious around anyone, least of all him, and he covers her knee giving it a light squeeze. "_Hey_, this is me..." he presses gently, "you don't have to be scared."

She's ashamed to admit she was. Afraid of how he'd react, how she'd feel around him but now he's here all she wants to do is is bury herself in his arms and she tries to force another smile, her mouth trembling with the effort. He reaches out instinctively carefully drawing her to his chest and she sinks into the hold, closing her eyes and collecting herself against a wave of exhaustion. She can't stop yet. The office is in shambles, littered with broken glass and she tips her head toward the mess. "I should get a broom."

It takes him a second to realize what she's getting at and even though he's amazed by her strength he stops her with a worried look. "The cleaners can take care of it. We should get you checked out." He digs out his phone, ready to put in a call to his doctor but she quickly bats his hand down.

"Harvey, _stop,_" she settles her fingers against his wrist, "I'm fine."

He pulls his lip between his teeth shaking his head at her. "You just said you wanted to clean."

Her mouth twitches in spite of how she's really feeling. She isn't Martha Stewart and they both know it but his seriousness washes over her and she breathes out softly, "okay... but I just want to go home, _please_."

He doesn't like it and glances across to where Louis is still talking with the Police. From what he can see it looks like they're wrapping things up and he shifts his attention back to her- specifically to the cut at her temple. It's not bad enough to warrant stitches but she could have a concussion, broken ribs... _anything_, and he holds her gaze firming his jaw. "How bad, be honest."

He's trusting her not too lie and she doesn't, wrapping her mouth around what she hopes is a reassuring smile. "Some bruises, that's all. It's nothing."

He nods taking her in again, the fact she's hurt at all squeezing his chest but he's not about to leave her side. If she needs anything he'll be there and he reluctantly agrees, hearing a soft knock and lifting his head.

Louis is standing hesitantly at the door and he swallows, silently conveying his thanks for everything the man did tonight; including his support. It's acknowledged with a whisper that they should get home and he agrees, easing Donna off the couch with no intention of letting her go.

* * *

O••••O••••O

She heads for the shower as soon as they're through the doors and concern peaks on his lips, a tired hand scrubbing across his face as she disappears. He wants to help but doesn't have the first clue how. She didn't utter a word on the car ride home and he tries not to think about what happened- busying himself with whatever he can so he doesn't give in to the anger simmering beneath his worry.

He's just about through re-organizing his records when he hears the water stop, the quiet echoing behind the closed panels leading to his bedroom. He gives her a minute, more than a few as he paces- until he's feet land him at the threshold with a hesitant knock. She calls out and he parts the doors, his gaze falling to where she's stood in front of his mirror wearing his robe.

She turns, pulling it tighter and he steps inside with a light smile. "Hey."

"Hi." She attempts to return the gesture, edging towards the clothes laid out on the bed. "I was just about to get changed."

"Need a hand?" He takes a stride but she stalls flinching at the movement and he immediate stops rocking back on his heels. He never wants to be the person she's afraid of, no matter what the circumstances, and he swallows the lump caught in his throat trying to soften his expression. "I'll let you get dressed."

Guilt wraps around her nerves and she hesitates, her hand shaking slightly as it clutches the soft toweling.

"_Harvey_..."

He stills by the door and she takes a deep breath struggling to tell him what she needs. More than anything she doesn't want him to leave but the dark bruises hidden beneath the robe keep her from reaching out. She's embarrassed and ashamed by them but Sutter didn't just hurt her. He'd tried to take something special, a part of her that's reserved for one man only and she doesn't want Harvey to see the reminders marking her body. "I'm sorry."

A sharp intake of air follows the apology, explaining it to him with clarity; she's trying to protect him.

Well, screw that.

They moved passed putting his needs first years ago and his feet slip forward on the carpet, a sigh propelling the approach. "_Donna..._" he dips his head to the curls swept over her shoulder, pushing them back with a deliberately slow hand. He'd seen the discoloration back in her office and inwardly winces but doesn't let the change show on his face, flexing his fingers and shaking off his anger. "I just see you, _okay?_"

She hums softly, relief vibrating through the sound as she reads the honestly pooling in his gaze. "Thank you." He bites the inside of his cheek and she knows what he's going to say, that she doesn't have to be grateful but she is- and her arm winds around clutching the thin material of his shirt. He's been keeping it together for her and she breathes in the weight of his exhaustion as well as her own as his fingers slide down her back with a comforting squeeze. "I'd let you kill him."

It's murmured quietly and a half-chuckle parts his lips. She wouldn't but that doesn't mean the thought hasn't been circling and he places a chaste kiss to her temple, letting her go but lingering at her side. "You hungry?"

She isn't, not really, but her stomach grumbles and there's a note of humor dialed back beneath his answer that makes her smile.

"Shitty Thai?"

She nods in agreement and his light steps make her itch to follow him, what she couldn't scrub off in the shower finally starting feel cleaner.

It's going to take some time but she's going to be okay.

She knows that now more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

She bounces back with a strength and determination she doesn't realize she has; one that might not have even existed if it weren't for the support of the people around her. Specter Litt Wheeler Williams are a family and despite everything that's happen they come together in a way that they haven't since Roberts departure. There's no more simmering tension, no mixed signals to the press or questioning motives; they stand united and it makes them all stronger.

The only person who doesn't take the same leaps and bounds, at lease on the inside, is Harvey.

She sees it where other people don't- working late hours, earlier and longer runs, stepping out to clear his head during the middle of the day. He's been the model boyfriend, with her through everything, but he's waging a war on himself he can't win and won't surrender to.

She leaves it as long as she can, waiting for the right time to press him but quickly figures out it's their default to avoid the hard truths. They've been practicing for far too long, the habit entrenched despite their small milestones, and it's early one morning when his restlessness finally drives her to roll over in bed, a heavy sigh leading them toward an awkward conversation.

"I didn't _mean_-"

"To wake me? I know." She doesn't mean to sound cranky but the words are becoming repetitive and she isn't like him, she can't run herself to the point of exhaustion. She needs sleep but his regret is palpable in the silence and guilt twinges in her chest. They're better than this but communication has always been the cornerstone of their arguments and she shifts closer, her expression relaxing as she curls into the warmth of the mattress.

"You were up late," she pushes softly, "why don't you take the morning?"

It's not quite a plea but it's edging near one and he breathes out slowly, trying to shake the anxiety sending pins and needles to his hands and feet. He's become reliant on running out the discomfort. It's the fastest way to rid himself of the feeling but he doesn't know why it's there and can't bring himself to ask the question. All he wants to do is focus on something else and he forces himself to relax, trying to lighten the mood. "Because you wouldn't date me if I got flabby."

Her mouth twitches but she won't surrender that easily and splays her fingers over his bare stomach with a poke. "Missing one run isn't going to turn you into Jabba the Hutt."

"Proclaimed _every_ bald and overweight man in his fifties-" he counters, stealing her hand in his own and stilling her feather light touch. He'd let go completely but holding her helps and he pretends not to notice when her lips fall into a pout.

"You're not fifty."

"Not _yet_." Again he's quick with the response, the rhythmic banter natural to navigate, "but I fully intend to reach half a century with the same dignity and refinement as Clooney."

His voice has a husky determination to it and she pulls free giving him a light slap on the chest. "You're an idiot."

He angles his head toward her as if he's about to say something but he catches her gaze and stops himself, his features becoming clearer in the breaking light, and she can see the moment he goes from playful to tightening the reigns. He's back to avoiding whatever is running through his head and she bites the inside of her cheek trying to steer them in a 'different' direction, one that's been notably lacking but has always been a way for them to communicate without words.

"You _know_... you don't have to leave this bed to get in a workout."

The innuendo affords her a few seconds where he doesn't react, his sleep deprived brain still processing as she cozy's up to him.

He tenses but doesn't stop her, his breath coming out fast as she trails her mouth over his skin leading up to his lower lip. She sucks gently and his hands instinctively close around her arms, not sure if he's attempting to stop her or encourage the act when she steals his resolve with a bruising kiss. They haven't been intimate with each other since before 'that' night and he murmurs her name trying to express... _something, _he's just not sure what.

She ignores the sound moving beneath the blanket to find him half-aroused and she strokes him with delicate purpose, whimpering when he suddenly grabs her wrist. There's hesitation bleeding through his gaze, maybe even fear, but he wants to... she felt that much, and after almost three weeks of being the one to initiate any sort of physical contact she needs this.

"If you're asking me to stop... you better have a _damn_ good reason, Specter."

She bites out her frustration alluding to his very obvious need as well but he flinches, regret clouding the weight of what he can't say, and his inability to answer makes her relent with a sigh. Maybe this wasn't the best way to go about things but something has to give and she's done avoiding it.

"Whatever's wrong, you _just_-"

His light shudder stops her, his lose grasp trembling around her wrist and she sinks into the pillows hearing his heavy breathing start to settle in still silence. She's ready but he _isn't_ and when he lets go something inside her breaks. "You're not going to hurt me Harvey."

He wants to give in, seek her out, but he doesn't and he's surprised by the fact that his next dive towards comfort is admitting the truth.

"I already did."

The weight of the confession rests heavily in his chest. Up until now he's only been able to relive the pressure by exhausting himself but they can't keep going like this and he knows it. He _hates_ Sutter for what the asshole did but feels just as responsible and the words bubble to the surface before he can stop them. "I should have protected you."

Her heart aches as the confession ricochets through her body because it isn't true. He's saved her so many times over the years and for him to feel like he failed now couldn't be further from the truth. "You _did_ protect me," she pushes, a watery smile conveying exactly how much she believes it, "I wouldn't have been able to get through these last few weeks without you."

He's been her rock, her anchor through the worst of it but coming out the other-side they have to both be okay. That's the deal and what it's going to take to put the rest of this nightmare behind them.

"I need you, _here-_" she seeks out his hand again, guiding it to her chest with a soft sigh, "not just with me."

Despite everything he understands, the act of being honest already easing the tightness that's been residing between his temples each night. He'd wanted to keep the burden of guilt to himself, protect her from that as well, but he didn't count on her forgiveness being a key to moving passed it.

"I'm _not_..." he stops, hesitating, but the light squeeze of her fingers tells him it's okay. However he decides to voice his fear it wont be wrong and he's never been more grateful to have her in his life. "I never want to be _that_ guy-" he breathes in sharply, turning his head with a sigh, "but I can't stand the thought of something happening to you and not being there to stop it."

There's a vulnerability to his voice she can't argue with. Yes, she's independent and capable of taking care of herself but he's lifting a lifetime's worth of armour off to show he's scared and she's never felt more loved by an act. "Show me."

Confusion winds in his expression and her lips curve loosely as she moves her hands down the curve of his body. She can't promise nothing bad will ever happen or rid him of the anxiety that's taken hold but she can give him the reassurance that no matter what- she isn't going anywhere and that needs him in her life just as much.

"Show me that I'm yours, because I am."

There's a resolve in her eyes, a spark that lights up as she cups his hand to her thigh and dances her fingers up to the rough stubble lining his jaw. It isn't demanding but the subtle touch spills like fire across his skin and he lets go, claiming her mouth to prove what she's asking; that she means more than his self-doubt.

She does.

She means everything and he's learning to trust that over the voices in his head that say otherwise.

He surrenders with a force she arches into, moisture stinging her gaze but for reasons she can't even begin to comprehend as they find themselves again. She feels safe and loved, like nothing else in the world exits and she knows he isn't just with her.

He's in her heart, right where she needs him to be.

O••••O••••O

* * *

**AN: **I rushed the last chapter a bit, sorry for any mistakes... I'm getting to excited about the premiere haha!

Also I've been doing this new thing the last couple of chapters where I leave in commas that I think are grammatically incorrect but make more sense with the flow of the story. I'd be interested if anyone has any feedback on that? I should probably just go take a writing course :P But I enjoyed writing this especially since it was just going to be a one-shot.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! 3


End file.
